


You've Got The Wrong Number

by nasaflower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bants, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I WROTE ANOTHER TEXTING FIC, I changed the rating, I love these nerds, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Swimming, Team Voltron Family, Texting, This Is STUPID, i just want a friend group as wonderful as team voltron, klance, these 2 losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaflower/pseuds/nasaflower
Summary: (9:13) do you normally bother strangers?(9:14) hunk tells me I bother everybody but he’s just jealous of my social skills(9:15) you’re texting a stranger, that doesn’t seem like prime social skills in my opinion(9:15) excuse me, how rude, you don’t even know me,(9:16) that’s my point. why are you still texting me?(9:17) i already told you, i’m b o r e d. answer my question, tho. what’s up?(9:18) i’m not having small talk with a stranger.(9:19) technically, it’s small text?(9:19) and i’m not a stranger, we’ve already had one conversation? we’re practically besties now?





	1. Texting The Wrong Number Can Sometimes Be A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first voltron fic! dudes, i just love klance. so much. pls enjoy this trainwreck of a fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go friends: Keith & Lance bants.

Lance

_ Keith _

**Pidge**

Hunk

**Shiro**

 

April 28th, 6:21 pm

 

(6:21) Hunk buddy if you don’t get here soon I WILL eat without you

(6:23)  _ what? _

(6:24) I SAID if you don’t get your ass here within 5 minutes I’m eating this lovely pizza without you

(6:24)  _ i’m not hunk, you’ve got the wrong number  _

(6:25) shit, sorry, he musta got his new phone already, he told me he wasn’t getting it til tomorrow

(6:26)  _ no problem _

 

May 10th, 9:08 am

 

(9:08) heyo

(9:10)  _ hi? _

(9:11) what’s up?

(9:12)  _ uh, this still isn’t Hunk _

(9:12) oh, i know, i’m just gonna go insane if I have to listen to Hunk talk about his gf anymore, i decided to bother you

(9:13)  _ do you normally bother strangers? _

(9:14) hunk tells me I bother everybody but he’s just jealous of my social skills

(9:15)  _ you’re texting a stranger, that doesn’t seem like prime social skills in my opinion _

(9:15) excuse me, how rude, you don’t even know me, 

(9:16)  _ that’s my point. why are you still texting me? _

(9:17) i already told you, i’m b o r e d. answer my question, tho. what’s up?

(9:18)  _ i’m not having small talk with a stranger.  _

(9:19) technically, it’s small text? 

(9:19) and i’m not a stranger, we’ve already had one conversation? we’re practically besties now?

(9:21)  _ we don’t know each other, so that means, surprisingly, that we’re STRANGERS. _

(9:22) whatever, i can already tell you’re beginning to grow attached to me

(9:23)  _ god you’re an idiot. do you not have any other friends to bother? what about that guy Hunk. bother him. _

(9:23) _I have work to do._

(9:24) again, rude? I have friends. they are simply occupied at the moment. what kind of work?

(9:25)  _ the kind that’s none of your business _

(9:26) you’re kind of a dick, buddy

(9:27)  _ then why are you still texting me? _

(9:27) why are you still responding?

(9:35) i shoulda expected that. 

(9:46) have fun at work!

 

May 18th, 3:04 am

 

(3:04)  _ what’s up _

(3:07) woah? Wrong Number texted me first? 

(3:08)  _ i can’t sleep _

(3:09) fair enough. Insomnia?

(3:10)  _ something like that. why are you up? _

(3:10) it’s finally summer, dude. if i get to sleep by 2 am it’s a miracle. for once i can stay up watching netflix and fuckin around with friends instead of drowning in homework

(3:11)  _ are you a college student? _

(3:12) yeah, are you?

(3:14)  _ not anymore _

(3:15) shit. are you like, 3o or something? am i texting a fuckin old person

(3:16)  _ i just dropped out of college between semesters, i’m not old _

(3:17) oh thank god 

(3:17) why’d you drop out?

(3:19)  _ um that’s sort of a story that i don’t wanna share with a strange person i’ve never met?  _

(3:20) personal story, got it. 

(3:20) anything that you  _ do  _ wanna tell me about yourself?

(3:21) no like personal info, im just curious about the person i’m texting

(3:22)  _ i can solve a rubix cube in under 2 minutes _

(3:23) interesting, but i’ve got a friend who can do it faster 

(3:24)  _ impressive. what about you? give me a random fact _

(3:24) i love Shakira, i can lick my elbow, and i’m Cuban

(3:25)  _ Shakira? Really? _

(3:25) oh no, don’t tell me you’re not a Shakira fan

(3:25) we can no longer be friends

(3:25) you’ve been disowned

(3:26)  _ we weren’t friends in the first place? _

(3:26)  _ strangers, remember? _

(3:27) strangers that have now had 3 conversations. I think that pushes us into AT LEAST the acquaintance category

(3:28) _ i think that means you’re very desperate for friends _

(3:29) and i think that you’re rude 

(3:30) _oh no, a random fucking stranger thinks i’m rude,_ _my heart is broken_

(3:31) -_-

(3:32) _ i’m going to try to fall asleep now _

(3:33) goodnight Strange Dropout Asshole 

(3:35)  _ goodnight Ridiculous Shakira Stan Elbow-Licker _

(3:36) i know that was meant as an insult but i’m proud of that title

 

May 19th, 10:34 am

 

(11:34)  Hey are we still getting lunch with Pidge at noon?

(11:36) mmfhhghhghh

(11:36)  Did you just wake up?

(11:37) Who were you up texting all night?

(11:42)  Don’t avoid me I could see the light from your phone

(11:40) nobody ah

(11:41)  Are you hiding something? Or SOMEONE?

(11:42) no Hunk omg it’s nothing 

(11:43)  hM. I have to get back to work now but this interrogation is not over

(11:44) okay whatever Hunk see ya & Pidge at the diner at noon

 

May 19th, 12:23 pm

 

(12:23) i’m being bullied 

(12:25)  _ what for? are you bothering a meaner stranger than me? did you play Shakira in front of them? _

(12:25) and now im being bullied by THREE people (and it would be hard to find someone meaner than you) 

(12:26)  _ why are you being bullied? _

(12:26) apparently it’s not normal to text a stranger and  _ keep  _ texting that stranger

(12:27)  _ yeah no shit _

(12:28) Hunk said you might be a murderer and i mean I guess that’s a valid point

(12:28) are you a murderer?

(12:29)  _ no? _

(12:30) hm sounds like something a murderer would say

(12:31)  _ you got me there.  _

(12:31)  _ how do i know  _ you’re  _ not a murderer? _

(12:32) you don’t ;)

(12:33)  _ that wink made me more uncomfortable than the idea of murder tbh _

(12:34) ;);););););););););););););););););)

(12:34)  _ oh my god  _

(12:34)  _ remind me why i keep texting you  _

(12:35) because i’m wildly entertaining and wildly attractive

(12:36)  _ i’ve never seen you, random Cuban stranger, how would i know if you’re attractive _

(12:36) fair enough, but you can tell by texting me that my personality is attractive and that’s gotta count for something

(12:37)  _ you’re personality seems arrogant and annoying to me _

(12:38) excuse me! I’ll have you know i am a bright shining human and no one is ever annoyed by me 

(12:39) that’s a huge lie this is another friend of the Random Cuban Stranger (not Hunk) and i can confirm that Mr. Arrogant and Annoying is in fact both of those things 

(12:39) can’t deny that he is attractive tho

(12:40)  _ I’ll take your word for it _

(12:41) okay 1. they stole my phone (rude) but they complimented me (even after INSULTING ME) so i won’t push the issue and 2. YOU’D TRUST A STRANGER’S OPINION OVER MINE? THE BETRAYAL?   
(12:42)  _ I think you forget that we are also strangers _

(12:43) yeah, but it doesn’t feel like it. 

(12:44) I gotta go, ttyl

(12:45)  _ peace, arrogant & annoying stranger  _

(12:45) don’t forget attractive!

(12:46)  _ whatever you say _

 

May 22nd, 8:01 pm

 

(8:01)  _ are you into cryptids _

(8:03) what? 

(8:04)  _ cryptids. Mothman, Bigfoot, aliens, etc. do you believe in them? _

(8:04) Bigfoot, no. aliens, of course. space is fucking huge and therefore home to ABSOLUTELY more than humans.

(8:04) I don’t know enough about Mothman, tho

(8:05)  _ you’re about to be educated, buddy _

  
  


(8:07)  **who ya texting, keithy boy?**

(8:07)  _ 1\. Pidge i stg never call me that again and 2. why are you texting me if we’re in the same room _

(8:08)  **you haven’t looked up from your phone in like 10 minutes w h o are you texting**

(8:08)  _ nobody, Pidge _

(8:08)  **i don’t believe you**

(8:09)  _ tough shit _

 

(8:20) okay i skimmed through the links you sent me, and holy shit? why are you interested in this stuff?

(8:21)  _ it’s awesome! there’s some freaky shit in the world and it’s interesting, okay? _

(8:22) so you’re into freaky shit? ‘,;)

(8:22)  _ oh god shut up  _

(8:23) hahahaha 

(8:23) but really i think that cryptid stuff is weird as hell, i have a friend who’s into that stuff too but i don’t let them tell me about it because that conversation would last HOURS and i’m not prepared for that

(8:24)  _ it sounds like i’d get along with your friend more than i get along with you  _

(8:24) hey, we get along!

(8:24)  _ barely _

(8:25) you wound me, Rubix Cube. i thought we were making progress!

(8:25)  _ please don’t call me rubix cube _

(8:25) what should i call you, then?

(8:27)  _ are you asking for my name?  _

(8:27) yeah, i’m getting sick of texting an unnamed contact

(8:28) you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to tho

(8:29)  _ i’m Keith _

(8:30) that’s, not the name i was expecting? i like it tho! i’m Lance, nice to (kind of) meet you

(8:30)  _ thanks? and Lance is a nice name and all but I think i’ll keep your contact name as Shakira _

(8:30) you had a contact name for me? i’m touched! you really do love me!

(8:32)  _ will you ever shut the fuck up  _

(8:32) an age old question. the timeless mystery. (the answer is no).

(8:33)  _ save me  _

(8:33) sorry Keith, but we both know you won’t stop texting me 

(8:33)  _ maybe you’re vaguely entertaining _

(8:34)  _ but i blame that on the lack of events in my life and not to any social skill you may possess _

(8:34) i’ll take that as a compliment either way!

(8:34)  _ -_- _

(8:35) :D

 

May 24th, 6:18 am

 

(6:18) i am going to murder Hunk

(6:19) i really am

(6:22) you can come to the funeral if you want 

(6:22) give a good speech in my place because i’ll be in jail for killing him

 

(8:32)  _ Lance wtf why were you up that early? it’s  _ Saturday _?  _

(8:33) TRY TELLING THAT TO HUNK 

(8:33) he had me up at 6 to go fucking RUNNINg

(8:33) who does that? yeah, that’s right, FUCKIN CRAZY PEOPLE

(8:34)  _ running is actually really good for you _

(8:34) at 6 a-fucking-m tho? r e a l l y?

(8:35)  _ yeah that’s true, i run at night and i like that better _

(8:35) you’re a runner?

(8:36)  _ it helps get me tired when i can’t sleep _

(8:36) ooooooh i see

(8:36) i, however, am not a runner, and my ass is dead tired from this morning so i’m going to take a nap 

(8:37) text ya after?

(8:37)  _ okay, ttyl _

 

(11:03) that was a HELLA good nap

(11:03) exactly what i needed 

 

(3:06)  _ sorry, i was at work _

(3:08) that’s okay, i’ve been hangin’ with Hunk and some others. how was work?

(3:08)  _ good, a normal day _

(3:09) what do you do?

(3:09)  _ my dad is a mechanic so I work in the shop with him _

(3:09) wow that’s actually really cool

(3:10)  _ yeah, i love it. the customers are usually assholes tho _

(3:10) most customers are :/

(3:11) i hate the customers at the coffee shop i work at, they’re all so snobby and they freak if you get even the slightest thing wrong 

(3:11)  _ ugh i don’t think i could put up with coffee snobs _

(3:12) throwing them a golden smile while flipping them off under the counter usually helps me thru the day

(3:12)  _ i’ve done that once or twice no doubt _

(3:12)  _ my brother says he’s still surprised i haven’t punched someone yet _

(3:13) do you punch people often? 

(3:13)  _ it happened ONE TIME and he won’t let it go, he acts like i’m this violent criminal now _

(3:14) oh my g o d who did you punch 

(3:14) you have to tell me i HAVE to know

(3:15)  _ … some asshole was picking on my friend and i got pissed  _

(3:16)  _ … i also may have broken their nose. _

(3:16) HAHAH that’s so badass

(3:17)  _ i mean, the guy deserved it _

(3:17) i believe you, you wouldn’t punch someone if they didn’t do something to deserve it

(3:18)  _ how do you know? you don’t know me? _

(3:18) i can just tell, you’re a good person. even if you’re an asshole sometimes

(3:19)  _ thanks Lance  _

(3:19) no problemo Keithy boy

(3:19)  _ WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT _

 

(3:21)  Lance, what are you giggling at, I can hear you from the kitchen

(3:22) just Keith

(3:22)  OH MY GOD is that Wrong Number Guy? You guys are on first name terms? 

(3:23) agh yes 

(3:23) his name is Keith and he’s really funny and we get along okay? i know he’s a stranger and yeah we’ll probs never meet but it’s fun rn, just to talk to him

(3:24) I get it dude, just be careful. you never know what kind of guy he is

(3:25) Although the name Keith sounds really familiar?

(3:25) it’s not an uncommon name? maybe for our generation but it’s not like it’s that unique

(3:26)  You’re right, tell Keith i said hullo

(3:26) alright buddy

 

(3:35)  Hey Pidge!

(3:37)  **hi Hunk, what’s up?**

(3:37)  This is gonna seem super random but you know your childhood friend? The one you talk about sometimes? Shiro’s brother?

(3:38)  **you mean Keith?**

(3:38)  His name is Keith? 

(3:38) **yeah, Matt & Shiro would hang out a ton when we were kids and Keith & I became super good friends. he’s like my best friend, and we’re getting dinner tonight. why?**

(3:39)  Hm well you know the stranger Lance has been texting? He said his name is Keith? And I know that it’s a common name but I was just wondering if you’ve noticed if Keith has been texting anyone new lately? 

(3:40)  **HOLY SHIT HUNK**

(3:40)  **HE WOULDN’T TELL ME WHO HE’S BEEN TEXTING**

(3:40)  **WHAT IF IT’S LANCE**

(3:41)  I think it might be! 

(3:41)  You should ask Keith about it, see if he’s really texting Lance

(3:41)  **i think i’ll ask him tonight at dinner, but i don’t want him to know i know Lance**

(3:42)  **if they become friends then an opportunity could arise to mess with them**

(3:42) I’m pretty sure they’re already friends, Lance never puts down his phone 

(3:42) But do you think that’s a good idea? Won’t they get pissed if they find out we know? 

(3:43)  **they might**

(3:43)  **but i think it’s worth it**

 

(7:30)  **how’s your crush?**

(7:33)  _ what? _

(7:34)  **your crush! the person you’ve been texting for the past few days? I saw you texting them at dinner tonight, don’t lie to me Keith Kogane**

(7:34)  _ i don’t have a crush on Lance _

(7:34)  _ we just talk a lot, it’s not anything like that _

(7:35)  **Lance? Is that his name?**

(7:35)  _ yeah _

(7:36)  **is he cute?**

(7:36)  _ i don’t know? i’ve never seen his face _

(7:37)  **and you aren’t curious? about what he looks like?**

(7:37)  _ we’re just talking, it’s not a big deal  _

(7:37)  **well i’m curious**

(7:38)  **u should ask 4 his snapchat**

(7:39)  _ god no, then he’ll think i’m interested in him _

(7:39)  **and you’re not?**

(7:39)  _ no! we  _ just  _ talk. that’s a l l, Pidge _

(7:40)  **fine, fine. think about it, tho**

(7:41)  _ whatever, Pidgeon _

 

(10:26) heyo

(10:29)  _ hey  _

(10:30) aren’t you curious?

(10:30) because i know i am

(10:30)  _ about what? _

(10:31) about what i look like? bc i’ve got an idea of what you look like in my head but i know it won’t be accurate

(10:31)  _ i’m… a little curious _

(10:32) describe yourself? 

(10:32)  _ do you want me to tell you what i’m wearing, too? _

(10:32) KEITH MADE A JOKE, EVERYBODY, I REPEAT, KEITH MADE A JOKE

(10:33)  _ shut up Lance oh my god _

(10:33) but really, what do you look like?

(10:34)  _ um, i’m Asian, black hair, uh?  _

(10:34) how long is your hair?

(10:35)  _ like, almost shoulder length _

(10:35) oh! nice! 

(10:36)  _ it’s your turn _

(10:36) well firstly i’m fucking handsome, like, 10/10 right here,

(10:37)  _ -_-  _

(10:37) c’mon, it’s true

(10:38) but really, i’ve got dark skin, short light brown hair, um, blue eyes?

(10:38) and a body like woah ;)

(10:39)  _ sure, Lance _

(10:39) hey, i’m a swimmer! i definitely have the bod!

(10:40)  _ you swim? so do i, actually _

(10:40) on a team? 

(10:40)  _ nah, just on my own. wbu? _

(10:41) yeah, i’m on my school’s team. I thought you ran, tho?

(10:41)  _ you can do 2 fitness things, Lance, you don’t just have to pick 1 _

(10:42) shut up i know, that’s cool tho

(10:42)  _ thanks :) _

(10:43) holy shit, a smiley 

(10:43) my heart

(10:44)  _?  _

(10:44) Keith sent me a smiley face oh my god I gotta write in my diary 

(10:45)  _ shut up, Lance _

(10:46) :)

(10:46) wait, if you swim AND run, does that mean you’ve got a hot body too?

(10:46)  _...i’m not answering that question _

(10:47) :(

 

(10:49)  _ okay Pidge, maybe i’m a little curious about Lance  _

(10:53)  **HAH i knew it**

(10:53)  **ask 4 his snap?**

(10:54)  _ h o w  _

(10:54)  **ummmm just ask? i dunno? it’s not a big deal?**

(10:54)  _ i don’t want to come on too strong i mean we’ve only been talking for a few days and i don’t want him to think i’m weird for wanting to see his face _

(10:55)  **dude. it’ll be fine. i’m sure he’s just as curious**

(10:55)  _ ahhhhhhh i’ll think about it _

 

(11:37)  _ okay so i don’t trust your description of yourself and i am also very curious so i was wondering if you want to exchange snapchats  _

(11:38)  _ you don’t have to if you don’t want to _

(11:40) you don’t trust me? i’m taking offense????????????

(11:40) but really i’d totally be down because i am also very curious about what you actually look like 

(11:41)  _ really? _

(11:41) yeah, Keith. i like talking to you and i’m interested in becoming friends? unless that’s weird?

(11:42)  _ it’s not weird. i mean, it kind of is, but i’m okay with it. i’m interested in you too _

(11:42) _ oh shit not like  _ interested  _ in you like not romantically but a friend way would be cool _

(11:43) oooooh Keith is  _ interested  _ in me ;)

(11:43)  _ shut the fuck up, Lance  _

(11:44) :)

(11:44) my snap is lancemclame

(11:45)  _ mclame? _

(11:45) it’s a pun, my last name is Mcclain and it’s funny because it’s ironic - i’m not actually lame

(11:46)  _ well that’s a giant fucking lie _

(11:46) i’d take offense but i’m confident in myself and i know i’m not lame 

(11:47)  _ whatever McLame _

(11:47)  _ i’ll add you  _

(11:50) keithkogane9, is that you?

(11:51)  _ no, it’s the other stranger named Keith you’re talking to _

(11:51) i don’t need your sass, Kogane (that’s your last name, right?)

(11:52)  _ yep _

(11:52) i think you should send a selfie first

(11:52)  _ why me first? _

(11:53) why not?

(11:54)  _ fine, but i don’t take selfies a lot, please don’t laugh _

(11:54) i won’t, i promise

(11:55)  _ i wouldn’t even know if you laughed anyway, you could easily lie _

(11:55) just send the damn picture, Keith 

 

(KEITHKOGANE9 JUST SENT A PHOTO)

 

(11:58) holy fuck 

(11:59) 1. you’re HOT, in case you didn’t know, 2. what the fuck dude, is that a mullet? how do you even have a mullet it’s 2018 i thought those went extinct and 3. your eyes are almost purple? how? are you an alien?

(12:01)  _ uh, thanks, it’s not really a mullet, it just grows that way? and i’m pretty sure that’s just the lighting, my eyes are silvery most of the time _

(12:02) your hair grows naturally...into a mullet…?

(12:03)  _ shut up Lance _

(12:04) hey, it’s all fine. somehow you pull it off.

(12:04) who woulda known, the guy a randomly text is a hot emo swimmer/runner with purple eyes

(12:04) color me impressed 

(12:05)  _ it’s your turn, idiot  _

 

(LANCEMCLAME JUST SENT A PHOTO) 

 

(12:06)  _ Pidge, life is unfair _

(12:06)  _ he’s so fucking hot what the hell why does this happen to me _

(12:06)  _ he’s such an aSSHOLE whY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME _

(12:08)  **HAHAHAHAAHA**

(12:08)  _...you’re the worst _

 

(12:08)  _ woah _

(12:09) woah? that’s all? i can’t tell if that’s a good thing?

(12:09)  _ Lance, it’s definitely a good thing _

(12:09) really?

(12:10)  _ yes absolutely, i thought your friend might have just been being nice when they said you were attractive _

(12:10)  _ but they’re fucking right _

(12:11) of course they’re right 

(12:11) but thank you ;)

(12:12)  _ will you ever stop using the wink emoticon _

(12:12) i guess you’ll have to find out ;)

(12:13)  _ i hate you _

(12:13) nah, you don’t ;)

 

(12:14) i...may have a crush on Keith

(12:16) YOU WHAT

(12:16) yeaH i don’t know what to do, we’ve never even met but he sent me a selfie and he’s HOT, Hunk! it’s a problem!

(12:16) and he’s super fucking fun to talk to? i really think i have a crush

(12:17) but we’ll probably never meet so everything is terrible

(12:17) But at least you’re having fun texting him

(12:18)  And you never know, maybe you’ll end up meeting 

(12:18) woah, what happened to Worried Mom Hunk who was scared he’d murder me

(12:19)  You seem to like texting him a lot

(12:19)  And believe it or not, you’re a pretty good judge of character so I’ll trust you

(12:20) aw thanks buddy 

 

May 28th, 4:03 pm

 

(4:03) hey keith wassup

(4:05)  _ hi lance, i’m just at work wbu _

(4:05) i’m h o m e and i’m so happy

(4:06)  _ oh, really? like at your parent’s house? _

(4:06) yeah! i haven’t visited in a while and i missed everyone

(4:06) except right now i’ve got at least 5 kids piled on top of me 

(4:07)  _ siblings? _

(4:08) some of them, some are nieces and nephews or cousins

(4:08)  _ woah, how big is your family?  _

(4:09) uh, pretty fuckin big. there’s Mama and Papa, 6 siblings counting me, 2 of them are married with kids and the other 3 are younger than me, and then there’s Mama’s sister who lives down the street so that usually fills my parents house with cousins on the daily. The rest of our family lives in Cuba though, and I can’t even count all the family members. It’s kind of crazy. 

(4:11)  _ woah. that’s, awesome? I’ve only got a brother _

(4:12) DUDE i wish i had a brother. i’ve got 5 sisters omg

(4:13) but you’ve got no other family?

(4:14)  _ nah, he’s my half brother but he practically raised me. he’s all i need _

(4:15) i get that. 

(4:15)  _ even though he’s being DIFFICULT and hasn’t texted me back in like 6 hours _

(4:16)  _ he’s supposed to cover my shift tonight  _

(4:16) oooh, got a hot date?

(4:17)  _ nah, just a movie with a friend  _

(4:17) oh fun, what movie?   
(4:18)  _ tbh we’ll probably just end up getting drunk and watching cryptid vids on youtube _

(4:18) OH NO sir i do not need more mothman in my life, that shit freaked me OUT

(4:19)  _ but it’s so interesting! _

(4:20) you’re so weird, keithy boy

(4:21)  _ you like me anyway though _

(4:21) yeah, i do

(4:22) like, in a friend way

(4:22) because i’ve never met you and there’s no way i could like you like that if i’ve never met you

(4:22) not that i’m saying i couldn’t eventually like you like that

(4:23)  _ uh… lance?  _

 

(4:59) SORRY i had to entertain the toddlers 

(4:50) also ignore what i said earlier

(4:52)  _ uh, okay sure  _

(4:53)  _ how are the toddlers? _

(4:54) DEMONS.

(4:54) cute demons. but little shits nonetheless

(4:56)  _ a w h  _

 

(LANCEMCLAME JUST SENT A PHOTO)

 

(5:00)  _ are you… covered in paint? _

(5:00)  _ that’s ADORABLE  _

(5:01) omg keith no

(5:02) they aTTACKED Me

(5:02) that is not red paint but BLOOD from the wounds 

(5:03)  _ yeah, that’s adorable  _

(5:04) DONT TAKE THEIR SIDE KEITH

(5:05)  _ i’ll always take the toddler’s side _

(5:06) you & everyone else? now  _ I  _ have to clean up this mess

(5:06)  _ my heart breaks for you _

(5:07) you’re no help, Kogane

(5:08)  _ :) _

  
  


May 29th, 8:34 am

 

(8:34) HOLY SHIT 

(8:34)  _ lance? what? _

(8:34) I UM JUST DID SOMETHING I DID N O T MEAN TO DO

(8:35)  _ whAT did you do _

(8:35) well we were eating breakfast as a family and i was talking about school and just blabbering not paying attentions and i called one of my professors hot (he really is, a total babe) COMPLETELY FORGETTING im not out to my parents yet

(8:35) so um yeah my parents know i’m bi now 

(8:36)  _ omg _

(8:36)  _ are they chill with it?  _

(8:37) oh, yeah, they’re super open minded. I just didn’t expect to come out to them tODAY ahhh

(8:37) are you chill with it?

(8:38)  _ me? lance, im gay _

(8:38)  _ so yeah, i’m pretty chill with you being bi _

(8:38)  _ not like in a weird way like im not trying to hit on you im just saying its fine _

(8:39) awh keith you warm my heart :)

(8:39) (but really thank you) 

(8:40)  _ no problem ;) _

(8:40)  _ THAT WAS A TYPO  _

(8:40) ****:) 

(8:41) HAHAH KEITH WINKED AT ME 

(8:41)  _ shut up, lance _

(8:42) ;;;;;;;;))))))))

 

(1:06)  _ pidge _

(1:06)  _ am i crazy? _

(1:07)  **i mean, generally yeah, but what are you talking about?**

(1:07)  _ i think i like lance _

(1:08)  _ like, im crushing on him  _

(1:08)  **that really doesn’t surprise me, you’re texting him 24/7**

(1:09)  _ but it’s s t u p id like we’ve never met how could i like him _

(1:09)  **you guys are friends and you get along well, it makes sense**

(1:10)  _ but what do i dO _

(1:11)  **have u guys talked about meeting?**

(1:11)  _ no omg _

(1:12)  _ you don’t think that would be weird? _

(1:12)  **i think you both like each other’s company and you’ve been talking long enough that it wouldn’t be weird for you guys to talk about meeting**

(1:13)  **just ask him and see how he feels about it**

(1:14)  _ ahhh okay  _

 

(1:19)  _ hey lance, i’ve got a question _

(1:22) shoot!

(1:23)  _ like i don’t want to seem weird for wondering this but i’m super curious- do you think we’ll ever meet? _

(1:24) i’d like to think so? 

(1:25)  _ really? _

(1:25) yeah! I mean we talk a ton and i consider you my friend and i think it would be cool if we actually met, ya know

(1:26)  _ oh, i think that too _

(1:26)  _ good to know  _

(1:27) i’m fairly sure you won’t murder me 

(1:27)  _ yeah ditto _

 

May 30th, 10:06 am

 

(10:06)  **Hunk, we gotta get these two kids to meet.**

(10:08)  Yeah, we really do. Any ideas?

(10:11)  **this saturday, there’s a party at Allura’s**

(10:12)  Oh, that’s a golden idea actually? You & Shiro can get Keith there, and I’ll get Lance to go. 

(10:13)  **okay sounds like a plan i’ll txt Shiro now and get him to invite Keith**

  
  


(10:15)  **hey shiro, i’ve got a favor to ask you!**

(10:17)  **Hey pidge, go ahead!**

(10:18)  **so basically Lance & Keith (ur brother) have been texting for a while but they’ve never met (lance texted the wrong number like a month ago and they kept texting. yeah, it’s weird. i know.) but we need to get them to meet, because they LIKE each other. It’s crazy, tbh. but yaknow how Allura’s party is this saturday? we need you to get Keith to go. **

(10:19)  **and Hunk & i will get Lance there.**

(10:22)  **Oh my god**

(10:22) **Thats amazing and i will absolutely get Keith to the party**

(10:22)  **My little brother omfg i can’t believe he & LANCE are a thing **

(10:23)  **lmfao thanks shiro**

(10:24)  **See you saturday!**

 

(11:04)  **KEITh whats up**

(11:06)  _ hi Shiro, uh i’m just at work _

(11:07)  **cOOL so Allura’s havin a party this saturday and we want you to come**

(11:08)  _ who is gonna be there? _

(11:09)   **Allura, Coran, me, Matt, Pidge, and 2 of Pidge’s friends**

(11:10)  _ who are they?  _

(11:11)  **They’re super awesome you’ll love them**

(11:12)  _ uh okay i’ll be there _

(11:13)  **YAY cool thanks baby bro**

(11:14)  _ please don’t fucking call me that _

(11:15)  **:)))))**

 

(12:03)  Lance dude I have a proposition for you

(12:04) im listening? 

(12:05)  Party at Allura’s on saturday

(12:06) oh fuck yeah i’m there

(12:07)  It’ll be lowkey, but everyone’s gonna be there! 

(12:08) everyone?

(12:09)  Yeah, Allura, Pidge, Matt, me, Coran, Shiro, and Shiro’s brother!

(12:10) wtf since when does Shiro have a brother??????

(12:14)  Lol i’ve never met him either but Pidge says he’s cool so i’m trusting her

(12:14)  i’m sure you’ll like him 

(12:15) what’s his name?

(12:16)  Oh uh

(12:17)  I’m not sure

(12:17) you don’t know?

(12:18)  I forgot! 

(12:18)  I’m sure Shiro will introduce us.

(12:20) lmfao ok whatever i’m in

 

(12:23)  Lance will be there on saturday

(12:24)  **and Shiro said he’ll get Keith there**

(12:24)  **this is gonna be fucking great**

(12:25)  Or a complete mess

(12:25)  **or that.**

  
  


May 31st, 2:00 pm

 

(2:00) KEITH pls entertain me

(2:04)  _ uh, why _

(2:04) long drive home and i’m BORED of looking at trees 

(2:05)  _ um how do you expect me to entertain you _

(2:07) I DUNNO

(2:07)  _ did you have fun at your parent’s house? _

(2:08) yeaH! I missed the family. Now i’m pumped to go back home though, i miss Hunk lol

(2:09)  _ ohh im glad you had fun tho _

(2:10) me too! 

(2:11) wanna play 20 questions 

(2:12)  _ i guess? _

(2:13) okay i’ll start. favorite color?

(2:14)  _ wow what an original and interesting question _

(2:14) SHUT UP ITS IMPORTANT KNOWLEDGE I NEED TO KNOW

(2:15)  _ red. wbu?  _

(2:16) ohhh. good choice. blue is mine!

(2:17) we’re like the halsey song

(2:18)  _ uh i dunno who that is _

(2:18) you d o n t ?????? halsey is like an iconic pop singer 

(2:19) how do you not know her

(2:19)  _ i don’t listen to pop _

(2:20) oh boy. you listen to that emo shit don’t you. I bet you’re listening to my chemical romance right now.

(2:21)  _ listen, mcr is a GREAT band.  _

(2:22)  _ i won’t allow you to shame me for the things i love, lance _

(2:23) awh chill Keith, you can like whatever music you want. I’ll leave you and your emo mullet alone

(2:24)  _ it’s not a mullet omfg _

(2:25) sure, billy ray. 

(2:25)  _ I LOOK NOTHING LIKE MILEY’S DAD _

(2:26) ok so u know who miley cyrus is but not halsey? shame

(2:27)  _ LEAVE ME BE _

(2:28) you’re somethin else, Kogane

(2:29)  _ -_- _

 

June 2nd, 4:00 pm

 

(4:00) KEITH i need fashion advice

(4:01)  _ funny how you come to the one with the mullet for fashion advice _

(4:02) so you admit it’s a mullet!

(4:03)  _ shut up lance  _

(4:04) but really, i need to know what to wear to a party tonight

 

(LANCEMCLAME JUST SENT A PHOTO)

(LANCEMCLAME JUST SENT A PHOTO) 

 

(4:06) jean jacket or flannel?? 

(4:07)  _ honestly they both look great _

(4:08) i appreciate the compliment, Keithy boy, but it was UNHELPFUL 

(4:09) which one?

(4:10)  _ flannel. _

(4:11) i was thinkin’ the same thing ;)

(4:12)  _ was the wink necessary _

(4:13) the wink is ALWAYS necessary.

 

(4:56)  **Don’t forget the party at 6!**

(5:03)  _ don’t worry Shiro i won’t ditch you  _

 

(5:55)  LANCE let’s go we’re gonna be late 

(5:56) i’m comin chill don’t drive away without me

 

Lance and Hunk pulled onto the street where Allura’s apartment sat, on the left side of the road. Matt’s shitty van and Shiro’s junky car were already parked outside, along with a motorcycle that Lance had never seen before.   
“Do you think that bike is Shiro’s brother’s?” Lance asked Hunk as they got out of the car and walked up to the door of the apartment building. 

“Probably,” Hunk replied as they climbed into the elevator to take them to the floor of Allura’s apartment. When they reached the door, Hunk knocked loudly and then pushed the door open, not waiting for a response. Lance followed him through the door. 

“HEY!” Pidge yelled as she jumped up from the couch and ran over to give Lance and Hunk a hug. Matt and Shiro, who were sitting next to her on the couch, both gave a wave to them. 

“Sup, Pidgeon.” Lance smiled as he hugged Pidge and returned Matt and Shiro’s waves. They were playing a game of Mario Kart and Shiro seemed to be losing terribly. Lance sat down next to them on the couch, Pidge right behind him.

“Shiro, dude, you  _ suck _ ,” Lance said and Shiro flipped him off, which only caused his car to veer farther off the track. Lance grinned. 

The apartment smelled like spaghetti, and Hunk smiled as he headed toward the kitchen to assist in the cooking. Allura, Coran, and Keith stood in the kitchen. Allura was stirring a pot of noodles, and Coran was preparing the sauce. Keith sat on the counter and chatted idly with Allura. He looked up as Hunk entered the kitchen. 

“You must be Keith!” Hunk pointed to Keith, who hopped off the counter and walked toward Hunk, who gave him a hug. 

“I’m Hunk,” Hunk said, and Keith immediately stiffened in the hug, then pulled away. His face held a shocked look.

“Your name is Hunk?” Keith asked, and Hunk smiled. 

“The one and only.” Keith looked at Allura and Coran, who both were smiling. Shiro had briefed them, and Matt, on the situation earlier. Keith looked at Hunk again, eyebrows raised. 

“Keith, you haven’t met someone yet!” Pidge said, walking into the kitchen and pulling Keith toward the living room. Keith followed silently. 

 

Over the back of the couch, Keith could see the back of Shiro’s head, Matt’s head, and a third, brunette stranger. That stranger was currently losing against Matt in Mario Kart, and yelling aggressively as they played the video game. Keith couldn’t really breathe. There was no way,  _ no way _ , that that was Lance. There could have been another friend named Hunk. Lance must have been going to a different party tonight. There was no way. 

“Lance, you suck as much as me,” Shiro said from the couch, and Keith stopped moving. 

“Shut up Shiro. Matt’s too good,” Lance said, and Matt laughed. Pidge cleared her throat and all 3 of the boys on the couch looked up and behind them. The smile on Lance’s face fell.

“Wait,” was all he said. Keith still couldn’t move.

“Lance, Keith. Keith, Lance.” Pidge couldn’t have looked more smug.. 

“What the fuck, Pidge.” Keith finally said. 

“Yeah, what the  _ FUCK.”  _ Lance agreed. Pidge left the room, laughing. Matt and Shiro followed, also laughing.

 

“Lance?” Keith asked, and Lance stood up.   
“Keith? Like, Keith-Keith? You’re Shiro’s brother?” 

“What the fuck is going on.” 

“Dude. Dude!” Lance said, and then he was jumping over the couch and hugging Keith. 

“Um,” was all Keith could say, but he hugged Lance back.

“I’ve wanted to meet you for  _ forever _ ,” Lance said, smiling. Keith’s face was red.

“We’ve only been texting for a little over a month, Lance. That’s not forever.”  
“Shut up, Keith. It felt like forever,” Lance said, and then Keith was smiling too. 

“Holy shit. I can’t believe they did this. They  _ knew  _ we were texting each other and they didn’t say  _ anything _ ,” Lance said and Keith nodded.

“What shit friends,” Keith said loudly, and they heard a scoff from the kitchen. 

“I heard that!” said Pidge, muffled. “We’re the ones who got you guys to meet!” 

“I can’t argue with them there,” said Keith. Lance grinned. 

“You know, you look different in person. Snapchat doesn’t do you justice,” Lance remarked, smirking, and Keith’s face turned a shade redder.

“It’s good to know you’re still as much of a flirt in real life,” Keith said, smiling, and Lance winked at him. “Oh god not the winking,” Keith groaned, and Lance laughed delightedly.

“I can’t believe this. You’re  _ here _ !” 

“Does this mean, we’re gonna like, hang out?”

“It better, dude! I mean we have like a billion mutual friends, apparently. I’m surprised we didn’t meet sooner.”

“I’m just glad we met now,” Keith said, and Lance turned a little pink. 

“Me too,” Lance said. “Can we go kill all of our friends for not telling us sooner, now?”

“Absolutely,” Keith said with a grin. 

“YOU FUCKERS--”.

THE END.


	2. After the Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches with a part 2 aka: Lance and Keith need to get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE. hope y'all enjoy this ridiculous piece of shit

“Is Keith coming over?” Lance asked, reclined on the counter of Hunk’s kitchen. Hunk stood next to him, rolling cookie dough into balls and placing them on cookie sheets. 

“Yeah, he and Pidge will be here in a few minutes,” Hunk said. “Are you excited to see him?” 

“Shush, Hunk. Yes, but shush.”

“You should, you know,  _ tell him _ that you like him.” 

“Hunk, we’ve been over this. We’re finally friends and I don’t want to ruin anything. It’s just easier to be friends.”

“Friends who flirt  _ all the time _ ?”

“...Yes.”

“Whatever, dude,” Hunk said, smacking Lance’s hand as he reached for a piece of cookie dough. “You’ll get salmonella, idiot.”

“Life fast die young bad girls do it well,” Lance replied, and snagged a piece anyway. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the boy’s apartment door, and then Keith and Pidge entered the living room. Lance poked his head out of the kitchen to say hello.

“Hey guys! Hunk is putting the cookies in the oven right now.” 

“Fuck yes, cookies,” Pidge said, and Keith nodded in agreement. 

“Movie night is not complete without snacks,” Hunk remarked, oven mitts on his hands and flour on his apron. 

“Hunk, dude, you made a mess,” Pidge pointed out, and Lance groaned. 

“You’re cleaning that up tonight, Hunk. I am not cleaning that up.”

“Fine, fine. Keith, have you guys decided on a movie?” 

“Nah, I’m good with whatever,” Keith replied, and Pidge grinned.

“I think it’s a Breakfast Club kind of night.”

“I think you’re absolutely right, Pidgeon,” Lance said, entering the living room and sorting through the large box of movies near the TV. He found The Breakfast Club and put it on the TV while Hunk, Pidge, and Keith sat on the couches. Pidge and Hunk were on one of the couches, which left the only open spot next to Keith. Lance sat down without complaint, and the movie began.

The Breakfast Club had been watched a billion times by the group, so it was okay for them to make commentary, joke with each other, throw popcorn, and scream with happiness when the timer for the cookies went off. The movie was left, forgotten, as the four migrated to the kitchen. 

“Fuck, Hunk, you’re a magician,” Keith moaned around his cookie. Hunk grinned as Lance and Pidge uttered noises of agreement. The rest of the night passed in a blur of food, laughing, and somehow Lance and Keith ended up in a debate of which type of cookie was better. (They tended to frequently end up in debates.) 

“What the fuck, Keith. Snickerdoodles are  _ obviously _ the superior cookie.”

“Lance, chocolate chip cookies are the classic fan favorite. You’ve got to be joking if you think Snickerdoodles top the gooey goodness of chocolate chip.”

“Snickerdoodles have a delicious dusting of cinnamon.  _ Cinnamon _ , Keith! It’s amazing!” 

“I refuse to listen to this bullshit,” Keith said, and turned his face from Lance. They were sitting on the couch. Hunk and Pidge listened to their bickering, amused.

“Hunk, Pidge, c’mon. Tell the lunatic that snickerdoodles are the best.”

“Uh, sorry Lance, I’ve gotta agree with Keith on this one. Chocolate chip cookies are obviously the best pick here,” Hunk said, sheepish.

“I’m with Hunk and Keith,” said Pidge. Lance gasped dramatically.

“You’re both traitors,” Lance said. Keith smirked. 

Keith had slid seamlessly into their group, which was probably due to the fact that he had already known half the group. Yet all of the sudden, Keith was hanging out with Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Matt and Coran like he’d always been a part of the group. (The older bits of the group were absent from the movie/cookie night due to work. Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were the only ones who could get the night off.) 

Lance was overjoyed that Keith was a part of their group. Only two months ago he had texted him on accident, and now they were here, in his apartment, laughing and arguing like they’d known eachother forever. Sure, there was still a lot Lance didn’t know about Keith, but they were friends and they were getting there and it was awesome. 

Keith, of course, couldn’t believe that he was suddenly a part of this group. He’d known Matt and Pidge, and he’d met Allura and Coran a couple of times, but now they were a Group. Friends. Keith couldn’t really believe it. And Lance was next to him on his couch, when only a couple months ago Keith wasn’t sure if he’d ever meet him. 

The laughing and chatting slowed as it got later, and the movie had long since turned off. Keith was nodding off, nearly laying his head on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance was pretending not to notice by playing on his phone. Pidge and Hunk were looking at something on Pidge’s phone, laughing quietly, and then it was close to 1 am. 

“Keith. Keith, wake up buddy,” Lance nudged Keith’s shoulder and he jolted awake. His cheek was red from where it had been resting on Lance’s shoulder. Lance tried not to smile at how disheveled Keith looked. “Pidge is gonna leave you. She’s got class in the morning.” 

“Oh, okay,” Keith mumbled, and slowly got up from the couch. Lance averted his eyes and Keith stretched, raising his arms above his head and causing his t-shirt to ride up. Keith sleepily put on his shoes, and then he and Pidge were out the door, after saying goodnight to Hunk and Lance. 

“He’s too cute,” Lance whined, as soon as the door was shut.

“Go to bed, Lance,” was Hunk’s only response.

  
  


Keith worked at a bookstore, which was wonderful on the days where he didn’t have to deal with the snobby college students buying pretentious books with words in them that they pretended to know how to pronounce. Keith finished ringing up the last customer with a sigh, and then, finally, the shop was closed and he could finish up the organizing and finally  _ go home _ . 

He put on his headphones, blasted some music, and got to work.

He worked for about 3 minutes until there was a knock on the door. 

He turned around and a “We’re closed,” died on his tongue. Lance was standing outside, backpack on his back. He threw Keith a grin, and Keith moved to let him inside. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked.

“What, you’re not happy to see me?”  
“We’re closed, Lance,” Keith said, placing his hands on his hips.

“Perfect, I don’t care. I don't even need a book. I had a late class and figured I’d swing by,” Lance said, jumping onto the counter. 

“Lance, I have to do  _ work _ .” 

“Then I’ll keep you company.” Keith looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he just sighed. 

“Fine. I just need to organize these three shelves and then I’m done.” 

“Cool,” Lance said, and then Keith got back to work, leaving his headphones around his neck so he could listen to Lance chatter about nothing and anything.

“And that’s when I almost threw hands with this guy, no shit. Who did he think he was, stealing my lane in the pool? It’s  _ my lane _ ! I swim in it every day!”

“That’s a tragedy, Lance. My heart breaks for you.” 

“I don’t need your sass, Kogane. I need your agreement that I could have fought this dude and won.”

“Somehow I don’t see you winning any fights, with anyone.”

“Um? I’m offended? I can take anyone!”

“I’m not convinced. You’re too nice,” Keith said, pushing a book onto a shelf. 

“I am  _ not _ ,” Lance looked indignant.

“You’re annoying, but you’re not mean.”

“Keiiiiithhh, you’re not helping my self-esteem here,” Lance whined. Keith just rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“You’re fine. Help me put these books back.” 

A half an hour later, the books were organized, Keith locked the shop up, and the two boys stood on the sidewalk outside. 

“Wanna get milkshakes?” Lance asked, and Keith laughed.

“Dude, I’m lactose intolerant.”

“What? And I didn’t know that?”

“I mean the topic hasn’t come up before, but yeah.”

“So, like, you can never eat milkshakes?  _ Ever _ ?”

“When I have my pills, I can, but I don’t have them right now.”

“Bummer.” Lance sighed. “What if you get dairy free?”

“That works,” Keith said, and they walked down the street to the Altean Diner where Allura, Shiro, and Coran worked. Pidge worked at the bookstore with Keith, and Hunk and Lance worked at the gym where Lance’s swimming team swam. 

The bell on the door tinkled as Lance pushed it open, followed by Keith. 

“Hello, boys!” Allura said from behind the counter, and Coran yelled a hello from the kitchen behind her. It was near closing time, so the diner was practically empty.

“Allura, love, can we get some milkshakes on this wonderful night?”

“No dairy for Keith, right?” 

“Right,” Keith said, and Allura nodded. 

“What flavors?” 

“Chocolate cookie dough, please,” Lance said. Allura jotted it down and looked to Keith.

“Strawberry, thanks,” Keith said, and Lance fake-gagged. 

“Strawberry flavoring is disgusting, dude,” Lance said as they sat down at one of the booths, and Keith glared.

“I like strawberry, Lance. Let me be.”

Lance held his hands up in surrender. Allura brought over their shakes a few minutes later and they slurped happily.

“Hey, you should come to one of my swim practices sometime,” Lance said, looking down at his milkshake. Keith smiled.

“Okay,” Keith said, and Lance looked up.

“Really? You’d come sometime?” 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I wanna watch? Plus, I could swim some too, if that’s cool. I’ve never gone to the gym you swim at, but I could give it a try.”  
“Hell yeah!” Lance said, smiling, and Keith couldn’t help but smile too.

 

A few days later, Keith was walking into the gym with his bag slung over his shoulder. He hadn’t changed into his swimming shorts yet, so he wore his regular jeans and t-shirt. He waved hello to Hunk at the front desk, who waved back with a grin.

“Hey, Keith! Here to watch Lance?” 

“Uh, yeah, actually. Also, I wanna get a membership here. I decided, since I’ve got friends here, I could ditch my other gym.” 

“Awesome, dude!” Hunk said, tapping away on the computer. He asked Keith about some information for the membership, and then he was finished.

“Thanks, Hunk,” Keith said, and Hunk grinned.

“No problem, dude. The pools are down that way,” Hunk pointed, and then Keith was on his way. The two large pools had bleachers surrounding them, and Keith walked up a few steps so he could see better. He spotted the swim team near where he was sitting next to one of the pools, and then he saw Lance. His lean, tan body was clad in only shorts, which was normal because he’s a  _ swimmer _ , but Keith was still unprepared to see Lance with so little clothes on. 

_ Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea _ , Keith thought.  _ At least he wasn’t wearing a fucking speedo. Oh, no, not thinking about that-- _

“Keith!” 

Keith cleared his thoughts and waved at Lance, who was waving enthusiastically. Lance had told Keith that practice would be over at 4, so Keith had come a little before 3:45 so he could watch the practice and then he and Lance could swim on their own. So, Keith sat on the bleachers and watched the rest of Lance’s practice idly. Lance was a fast swimmer, faster than most of his team, and Keith could appreciate that. Lance was also pretty muscular, even though he was lean, and Keith could also appreciate that. 

When practice was over, Keith stood up and walked over to Lance, who was still in the pool.

“Like what you saw?” Lance said, with a wink, and Keith tried to will his cheeks not to go red. 

“You weren’t a bad swimmer, I’ll give you that.”  
“Not bad? Go change, and then we’ll see if you still think I’m ‘not bad’ when I smoke you in a race.”

“Oh sure, Mcclain,” Keith said, and then he left to the locker room to change. Soon, he was back and jumping in to the lane next to Lance. 

“Here we go, Kogane. 100 meters. Ready to lose?” 

“I guess we’ll see if you’re still this cocky when I beat you,” Keith replied. Lance smirked. 

“Three, two, one!” Lance shouted, and they were off. Sure, Keith didn’t swim as much as Lance, and he wasn’t on a team, but he had been swimming on his own since he was a kid. He didn’t think he was that bad of a swimmer. 

However, Lance beat him anyway.

“Ha!” Lance yelled, triumphant, when he had finished. Keith was a few seconds behind, breathing hard. “Take that, Keith!” 

“Okay, so you’re a good swimmer. You’re also  _ on a team _ .” 

“Excuses, excuses,” Lance smirked, and Keith scowled.

The boys swam for about an hour, racing and laughing and bickering. Pretty soon, Lance was looking at the clock and muttering. 

“I have to get to work soon,” he said, and Keith nodded. “But this was fun. You should come swim more often.”

“Well, I’ve got a membership here now, so I probably will.”

“Nice! That’s good. I’m excited to see more of you, then,” Lance said, and then coughed. “Uh, like, more of you here, is what I mean.”

“I got the meaning, Lance,” Keith said with a small smile. “I’ll see you around?”

“Sounds good,” Lance replied, and then they headed toward the locker rooms.

 

“ _ Pidge _ ,” Keith groaned as he flopped down on her couch. “Save me.” 

“What’s up, dude?” Pidge asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. Keith had decided to drop by her and Matt’s apartment after his trip to the gym.   
“It’s Lance. He’s too, ugh, _Lance_.” 

“Is that a synonym for a positive or negative thing?”

“Both?”   
“Keith.”

“He’s too flirty. And hot. And I watched him swim today and I couldn’t  _ not  _ stare at him. Help me,” Keith said, throwing an arm over his face in frustration.

“Yet, you got a membership at his gym.”  
“I need a gym!”

“You just want to see Lance more often.”  
“I mean, yeah, but ugh. I like him too much. I don’t want to like him.”

“I can’t help you there, buddy. Lance is too likeable. It’s impossible not to love his stupid self.”

“Dammit,” was all Keith said.   


“Coran, please  _ stop _ calling me Princess,” Allura said, exasperated. Coran laughed from the kitchens, sticking his head out of the large window and smiling at Allura, who was standing behind the register.

“I’ll stop calling you that when you stop sounding like british royalty, Princess.”

“I’m  _ from England _ !” Allura shouted, just as the door to the diner opened and Matt, Shiro, and Keith stepped in. Shiro’s arm was slung around Matt’s shoulders, and all three of the boys were smiling.

“Hello, guys!” Coran said, and the three gave him a wave. 

“What can I get you guys?” Allura asked, and Shiro waved a hand.

“We’ll wait to order until Lance, Pidge, and Hunk get here,” he said, and Allura nodded.   
“Go ahead and have a seat then,” Allura gestured toward the seating area, which wasn’t too busy because it was in between the lunch and dinner rushes, and the boys nodded and moved toward a booth. Keith sat on one side while Matt and Shiro slid into the other side, holding hands. A few minutes later, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk walked through the door. Lance plopped down next to Keith, and Pidge slid next to him. Hunk sat next to Shiro. 

“What’s up, guys?” Matt asked.

“I’m fucking hungry, that’s what’s up,” Pidge said, and Allura laughed as she walked up to their table, notepad in hand.

“That’s what I’m here for, Pidge. What can I get you all?”

The group ordered their food, probably too much, and Allura left them with a smile and an assurance that their food would be out soon. Lance winked at her. She laughed in response, which was pretty normal. Lance didn’t seem phased.

“I wish I didn’t have to work tonight, we could all do something,” Shiro said.

“Maybe tomorrow? Hunk and I have the day off,” Lance offered.

“I don’t work tomorrow,” Keith said, and Pidge nodded.

“Me neither,” she said.

“I don’t either,” Matt said. Then he stood up and yelled to Coran and Allura across the diner. “Hey! Do you guys want to do something tomorrow night?” 

“Night club night club night club,” Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Shiro had begun to chant. Keith laughed loudly as people around them looked on, slightly annoyed at the group’s volume.

“I think we could get the night off,” Allura shouted back, and the group cheered. Coran gave a thumbs up. 

 

The next evening, the group met outside their favorite local nightclub, The Balmera Club. Shiro was reminding everyone of their safe-club-dancing-drinking rules.

“Remember, buddy system. Don’t go anywhere alone, please. When you’re drunk, don’t push it. Wean onto water if you need to. Don’t be pressured to drink if you don’t wanna.”  
“Yes, Dad,” Lance said, smirking, and Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll be safe, Shiro,” Pidge said, and the group nodded. 

“Let’s fucking go!” Allura said, and then they were walking inside. The night air turned warm as they entered the building. The music was loud, the people were louder, and the lights were staccato. The group found a couple couches far enough from the dance floor, so they could hear each other, and then they got drinks. Hunk was the DD, so he sat and laughed as the others slowly became less sober. Matt and Shiro were laughing at everything, which was pretty normal. Coran was telling an elaborate story involving mice, and Pidge, Lance, and Keith were enthralled. Allura and Hunk chatted happily. 

After a bit, Matt jumped up, pulling Shiro off the couch they were seated on. Lance and Keith, who were sat next to them, stood up as well. 

“Dancing?” Lance asked, and Matt nodded, a grin on his face.  
“Hell yeah,” Matt said, and then the group was moving toward the dance floor. 

“Buddy system!” Shiro reminded them, and they all nodded. 

“We got it, Shiro. Lance & I will be buddies,” Keith said, and Lance looked at him in slight surprise.

“Okay,” Lance said, smiling. Pidge raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing.

“Pidge, you’re my buddy,” Hunk said, and Pidge grinned.

“Coran and I will stick together,” Allura said, and Coran gave a thumbs up.

“Perfect. Then Shiro & I will be buddies,” Matt said, and Shiro smiled.

“Try not to get groped by strangers!” Shiro shouted, and then there were people all around the group. They formed a circle, taking turns dancing sillily. Keith laughed and laughed when Lance tried to breakdance. Coran had some surprisingly impressive moves. Shiro just dabbed when he got into the circle, and he was met with a chorus of boos from his friends. He laughed delightedly, and Matt facepalmed.

“Why am I dating you?” Matt asked, smiling.

“Because you love me,” Shiro yelled over the music, and Matt nodded. 

“You’re right.”  
The group danced like that for a while, and then the circle kind of dissipated and they all just danced in a blob, surrounded by the crowd. After a few songs, Matt and Shiro’s dance moves had gotten closer and more sexual, so the rest of the group politely let them be. 

Lance’s dance moves were ridiculous, and Keith’s face kind of hurt from laughing too much. “Let’s get more drinks?” Keith yelled in Lance’s ear, and Lance nodded. 

“Guys, we’re gonna be at the bar!” Lance yelled to the others, and they gave thumbs up. Lance and Keith made their way over to the bar, where the music was slightly quieter. They ordered drinks and sat on the stools, smiling and sipping from their drinks. 

Keith took a moment to look at Lance. He’d chosen to wear skinny jeans, entirely too tight, and a shirt that was somehow tighter. He’d lined his eyes in black liner, and his cheekbones sparkled with highlighter. Keith didn’t think it should be allowed to look that good. 

Lance looked up at him and Keith tried to look like he hadn’t been staring. It probably didn’t work.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back?” Lance said, Keith nodded. “Don’t get lost.”

“I’ll be right here, Lance,” Keith said, and Lance smiled before walking off to the bathrooms. Keith sat on the stool for only a few moments before a girl sat next to him. She was blonde, wearing a purple skirt, and she gave Keith a smirk as she sat down.   
“Hi, stranger,” she said, and Keith turned his head.

“Um, hi?”

“You’re gorgeous and I couldn’t help but notice, so I decided to come over here. But I bet you get that a lot,” she said, turning her body toward his.

“Um,” was all Keith said. He noticed her eyeshadow matched her skirt.

“What, do you have a girlfriend or something?” she asked, noticing his visible discomfort. 

“Um, well,” Keith said, and then he felt an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey, babe, you ready to get back to the dancefloor?” Lance said, and the girl raised her eyebrows.

“Oh, got it. Sorry,” she said, and then she was gone and Keith let out a breath.   
“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said, though his cheeks were red due to the fact that Lance’s arm was still around him, even though the girl was long gone. 

“No problem, dude. You looked super uncomfortable,” Lance said, slowly removing his arm and sitting down again next to Keith. 

“I’m too gay for this shit,” was all Keith said, and Lance laughed loudly. 

“Not too gay to dance,” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s wrist and dragging him toward the dance floor. “You can never be too gay to dance.” Keith giggled at that, and Lance thought it was probably the cutest thing ever. The bass thumped in the boy’s ears as they made there way into the pulsing crowd. Keith was actually a pretty good dancer, his body naturally moved to the music. Lance tried to keep his eyes off Keith’s hair, and his hips, and his chest in the t-shirt that was probably too tight, but it was in vain. Lance just hoped Keith was too into the song to notice Lance’s lingering eyes. After a few songs, Coran found them in the crowd and informed them that Hunk was getting the van started and they were leaving soon. They nodded and followed Coran out the door, drunk and lanky and leaning on each other. Pidge, Allura, Matt and Shiro were already outside, and they all walked to the van together. 

“I’m very drunk,” Shiro said, and Allura laughed. 

“We all are, Shiro.”

“Sadly, I’m not,” Hunk said from the driver’s seat, but he had a smile on his face as he watched everyone struggle to get into the van. Shiro, Matt, and Pidge climbed into the back row, Keith, Lance and Allura sat in the middle, and Coran slumped in the passenger seat. 

“I’m going to regret this tomorrow,” Lance mumbled, face against the window, and several heads nodded in agreement. 

But the next day, when Shiro’s apartment was full of headaches and grumbles and Hunk cooking breakfast, Keith and Lance arguing while Shiro and Matt laughed with Allura and Coran, and Pidge curled up on the couch telling everyone to shut up, they really couldn’t say they regretted a night out with friends.    
  


Keith ended up spending more time at the gym than he expected. Of course, this was partly Lance’s fault, but Keith couldn’t say he minded. He was able to work out more often, which was nice. 

“Hey, Keith!” Lance said, as Keith walked up to the front desk and handed Lance his membership card.   
“Hey, Lance. How is work?” Keith asked as Lance swiped his card and handed it back.

“Boring. Are you here to work out?”

“Nah, I’m just here to stand around, or maybe take a nap.”

“Shut up, dick,” Lance said, but he still smiled at Keith’s joke. “I’m off in like an hour, and then maybe we can swim?” Keith readjusted his bag on his shoulder and tried not to smile too wide. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith said, and gave a wave over his shoulder as he walked toward the weight room. “See ya in a few.”

“Okay,” Lance said with a smile. 

Almost an hour later, Lance clocked out and made his way over to the weight room. Keith was in the corner doing pushups, and Lance promptly decided it was Time To Die. Keith’s hair was falling out of his ponytail--his fucking  _ ponytail _ \--and his face was red with exertion. He looked  _ way  _ too hot, Lance decided. This wasn’t allowed, Lance decided. Lance needed to run away immediately, Lance decided. 

“Hey, Lance! You ready?” Keith asked as he noticed Lance standing in the doorway. He got up, wiped a hand across his forehead, and walked toward Lance. Keith took a swig from his water bottle, and Lance watched his flushed throat as he swallowed.  _ Fuck _ .

“Oh, um, yeah,” Lance said, eloquently. He prayed his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, but did nothing else as they walked to the locker rooms. 

“I have a feeling I’m going to beat you today,” Keith said, grinning as he opened his locker and retrieved his swim shorts. Lance chuckled.

“I guess we’ll see, Kogane.” Lance dug his own swimsuit out of his locker. Normally, after practices, he changed out in the open, because he didn’t really care about privacy when it was just his team. However, Lance didn’t think stripping in front of Keith would lead anywhere good at the moment, so he stepped behind one of the shower curtains and changed there. Keith followed suit, stepping into the shower beside him. 

Lance was digging his goggles out of his bag when Keith stepped in front of the curtain.  _ Fuck fuck fuck _ was Lance’s only thought. Sure, he’d seen Keith shirtless before, but Keith’s chest was still flushed from his workout and his hair was still in that goddamn ponytail. Lance tore his eyes from Keith, hoping he hadn’t noticed him staring. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked, a barely-there smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, totally fine, absolutely. Let’s get to swimming?” 

“Okay, sure,” Keith said, confused. Lance walked past him and out to the pool, and he prayed as he dove in that the water would wash the blush off his face. Keith joined him in the pool a second later.

Keith didn’t beat Lance in the first race. Or the second. Or the third. 

“Dammit, Lance! You’re too fast,” Keith exclaimed, hanging on the floating lane divider. Lance laughed and took off his goggles, winking at Keith. 

“It’s okay, Keithy boy. You’ll beat me someday,” Lance said, laughing. Keith punched his shoulder, but he was laughing too. 

“Don’t call me Keithy boy, for the love of god.”

“What do you want me to call you, then? Kiethster? Keithbaby? Brogane? Koganerd?”

“You’re the absolute worst, did you know that?” Keith said, and Lance just laughed some more as he pulled himself up and out of the pool. Keith followed, and they walked back into the locker room. They showered and changed and Lance continued to make up stupid nicknames for Keith, who slowly became more exasperated. They reached the parking lot, and Keith’s motorbike, and Lance stopped walking. 

“This thing is fuckin’ cool,” Lance said, looking the bike up and down. Keith shrugged. 

“Thanks. I, um, built it myself.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” 

“Yeah, it took forever, but my dad used to build stuff all the time and he taught me the basics before--” Keith stopped talking, and Lance looked up at him.

“It’s okay, Keith. Shiro’s told me what happened to them.” Keith shrugged. 

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m pretty proud of the bike.”

“You should be! It’s gorgeous!” 

“Do you, um, want a ride?” Keith asked, kind of quietly. Lance grinned.

“Hell yeah!” Lance said, and Keith smiled, throwing one leg over the motorbike. Lance climbed on behind him. Keith handed Lance his extra helmet and they both placed them on their heads. 

“You’ll, um, need to hold on.” 

“To you?” Lance asked, hesitant.

“Yeah, unless you wanna fly off the back.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Lance said, and slowly reached around Keith’s body. Keith put his head down to hide his blush. 

“Okay, here we go. Don’t fall off, Lance.” 

“Is there a real chance that I could fall off or are you just joking-- _ OH MY GOD. _ ” Keith tore out of the parking lot, and Lance clung to Keith. “Keith, buddy, slow down!” Lance yelled, and Keith laughed. 

“Lance, we’re not even going that fast.” 

“I’m going to die!” Lance yelled, and Keith just laughed again. They rode around the neighborhood, and eventually Lance stopped screaming and started smiling instead. Keith let out little ‘woops’ every once and a while, and Lance thought it was adorable. Eventually, Keith pulled back into the gym parking lot. Lance was laughing, and Keith was laughing, and both of their faces hurt from smiling. 

“That was fucking awesome!” Lance yelled, and Keith grinned. 

“Yeah, it was,” Keith said. Lance still hadn’t moved his arms from around Keith’s middle, and Keith didn’t want him to. 

“Thanks, Keith,” Lance said, and Keith nodded. He hoped Lance couldn’t feel his heartbeat, but he supposed he could blame it on the ride. “Uh, I guess I should go find my car,” Lance said, slowly taking his arms away from Keith’s chest. 

“Do you want to do something? Movie night, or something?” Keith asked, hurriedly. 

“Yeah!” Lance said, happily. “We’ve got a ton of movies at my place. Wanna meet there?” 

“Sounds good,” Keith said with a smile. Lance handed him back his helmet, and Keith let out a laugh. Lance’s hair was sticking up in every direction possible. Noticing Keith’s laugh, Lance scoffed and patted down his hair as much as possible. 

“You can’t make fun of my hair, Mr. Mullet.” 

“I can do whatever I want, Lance.” 

“Fuck off,” Lance said, laughing. 

“I’ll meet you at your place,” Keith said, and then he was putting his helmet back on and driving off. Lance walked to his car with a grin. 

  
  


“I think Hunk is at Shay’s for the night, so it’s just us tonight,” Lance said as he unlocked the door to their apartment. Keith nodded in acknowledgement.

“Sounds good,” he said, slipping off his jacket and dropping his bag by the door. Lance walked through the apartment, flipping on lights, and placed his bag in his room before coming back into the living room, where Keith stood. 

“Hungry?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded. They padded into the kitchen. “We should make brownies, dude.” 

“I’m down,” Keith replied, and Lance grinned. He fished through the cupboards for brownie mix, and Keith got the milk and eggs out of the fridge. Lance reached behind Keith to preheat the oven, and Keith tried not to catch his breath with Lance so close. Hunk and Lance’s kitchen wasn’t huge, so there was limited space. Keith found himself dancing around Lance as they moved around the kitchen, retrieving spoons and mixing eggs into powder and pouring milk into measuring cups. Lance put on some music, and Keith scoffed. 

“Shakira, really?”

“We’ve been over this, Keith. I love her.” Keith shook his head at Lance, but he was smiling and he didn’t think he was going to stop for a very long time. There was something so calming about being here with Lance, baking and laughing and just being with each other. Keith was very happy, and he could tell from Lance’s grins and jokes that he was too. 

The oven beeped, and Lance placed the brownies on the tray inside of it. He was wearing Mickey Mouse oven mitts, and trying to do a Mickey Mouse impersonation, and failing miserably. 

“I don’t think accents are your thing, Lance.”

“Whatever! That sounded exactly like Mickey!”

“Maybe Mickey in a blender.” 

“How  _ dare _ .” 

Lance and Keith picked out a movie while the brownies cooked. Lance wanted to watch Star Wars, and Keith wanted to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, and in the end, Keith won. 

“It’s just a Pirates kind of night, Lance.”

“Whatever,” Lance said, and then tried to do a pirate voice that honestly sounded a lot like a pirate.

“That wasn’t the worst accent you’ve done!” Keith said, clapping, and Lance bowed dramatically. Keith laughed, sitting down on the couch. Lance sat down next to him, maybe a little too close, but neither of them were going to complain. They started the movie, only for the brownies to beep in completion a few minutes in. Lance paused the movie and jumped up to the kitchen, and Keith followed. They scooped brownies onto their plates, and then sat back on the couch to resume the movie. 

Halfway through, Keith’s head dipped onto Lance’s shoulder. Lance froze, wondering if Keith had fallen asleep, but then Keith made a comment about how hot Will Turner was. Keith was just pretending everything was normal, so Lance figured he should do the same, although his face was on fire. His stupid fucking crush was getting out of hand, and it didn’t help when Keith did shit like  _ this _ .

When the movie ended, Lance moved to get up, but he realized Keith  _ had  _ fallen asleep, on his shoulder, breathing quietly. Lance smiled softly. Keith’s hair smelled really good. This wasn’t fair, but Lance didn’t mind. He was tired, and the apartment smelled like brownies, and Keith’s warm body was pressed up against him. He fell asleep within a few minutes. 

Keith woke up with a crick in his neck, the sun on his face, and his cheek pressed into Lance’s shoulder.  _ Oh, shit _ . Keith sat up. Lance was asleep, and Keith had been asleep, and it was  _ morning _ . He had fallen asleep on Lance. Lance, who looked beautiful, with the sun on his face and his hair falling in his eyes. Lance, who had been so warm and soft last night that Keith couldn’t have helped falling asleep. Lance, who was now waking up and looking at Keith with confusion.

“Mmhf--Hi, Keith,” Lance mumbled, sitting up on the couch. 

“Hi, Lance. Sorry I fell asleep on you last night,” Keith apologized, his face red. 

“It’s no problem, it was cute,” Lance said, and then seemed to realize what he had said, but then it was too late. He blushed deeply, and Keith smiled. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, quietly. 

“Breakfast?” Lance offered, and Keith agreed. 

“Breakfast.” 

 

“Hunk is way better at cooking, but you know that,” Lance said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Keith, who was sitting at the bar. Keith smiled and shook his head.

“I’m sure these are great, thank you.”

Lance sat down on the stool next to Keith, and they ate in comfortable silence. The pancakes were actually really good, and Keith told Lance exactly that, as they places their dishes in the sink. 

“Pancakes are the one thing I’m in charge of making in my house. Mama or Papa makes everything else.”

“Are they good at cooking?”  
“Oh hell yeah. I think I miss the food more than my actual family,” Lance said, smiling. “Hey, you can use the shower first if you want?” 

“Oh, okay,” Keith said, and Lance went to go find him a towel. Lance’s shower was full of different bottles of shampoos, facial scrubs, and other various skincare items. Keith came out of the shower smelling like berries, and he didn’t think he minded. 

Lance hopped in the shower after him, and Keith sat at the kitchen counter in only shorts while scrolling through his phone. 

The front door of the apartment opened, and Keith heard a confused noise. 

“Oh, Hunk, hi,” Keith said, and Hunk’s eyebrows raise. “Lance is in the shower.”

“Um. Oh my god.” Hunk said, and Keith tilted his head. 

“What’s wrong?” And then Keith realized how the situation probably looked: He was half dressed with wet hair in the middle of Lance’s kitchen, smelling like Lance’s soap and  _ holy shit  _ Hunk probably was assuming a lot of things right now. “Oh! Shit, Hunk it’s not what it looks like. We just had a movie night.”

“Oh my god.” Hunk said again.

“Hunk, I swear, nothing happened,” Keith said, and then Lance walked out of the bathroom. Wearing nothing but a towel. That was precariously low on his hips. 

“Hey Keith, you can use this extra toothbrush I found--Oh, hi Hunk!” Lance said, smiling, slinging an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith blushed deeply. Hunk’s eyebrows raised higher. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hunk said, and Lance realized the situation.  
“Hunk! It’s not what it looks like. Holy shit. It was just a movie night.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Keith and Lance said, simultaneously.

“There are leftover pancakes in the fridge,” Keith offered, trying to change the conversation’s direction ever so slightly. Hunk’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Lance made pancakes? He rarely ever does that for me!” Hunk said as he dropped his bag and moved toward the fridge. “You’re lucky, Keith. Lance must like you more than he lets on.”

“Hunk! How was Shay’s?” Lance interjected, desperate to stop Hunk from talking  _ that very second _ .

“It was good! She’s the best, holy cow. I love her.” 

“Awww,” Lance cooed, and Keith smiled. 

“What’s she like?”

“She’s so nice. You need to meet her,” Hunk said, and Keith nodded. 

“I’d like to.” 

“If you can bear their sweetness. It gives me cavities,” Lance said, and Hunk frowned. 

“We’re in love!” 

“I know, buddy. It’s still gross, though.” 

“Like you’re not the most hopeless romantic,” Hunk said, and Lance shrugged. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Oh shit, it’s already almost eleven? I gotta get home and ready for work,” Keith said, standing up and looking for his shirt in the front room. Lance pouted, slightly.

“Thanks for the fun night, Lance. We should do this more often?” Keith said, pulling his shirt on over his head, and Lance smiled. 

“For sure, man. Have fun at work,” Lance said, and Keith nodded, waving goodbye to Hunk before he walked out of the door. 

“So,  _ movie night _ , huh?” Hunk said with a smirk, as soon as the door was closed. 

“No words. Hunk. Shush,” Lance said, but he couldn’t help the little smile on his face. 

 

A few days later, the gang met for breakfast at the diner. Pidge, Keith, Lance and Allura sat at a booth, waiting for Hunk, Shiro and Matt to arrive. Allura was off duty, so another waitress with a wide smile and long blonde hair took their orders. She smiled widely at Allura, who smiled back just as wide, and Pidge quirked an eyebrow as the waitress walked away with a wave. 

“So...Allura…”

“What?”

“That waitress was awfully smiley…”

“Yes, Nyma is very cheerful,” Allura replied, slightly confused.

“I think Pidge means that she was smiling at  _ you _ ,” Lance interjected. Keith smirked. 

“I, um, I don’t know what you’re trying to get at,” Allura said, cheeks pink, and Pidge’s smugness grew. 

“Oh my god, you like her!” 

“Be  _ quiet _ , Pidge!” Allura placed her hands over Pidge’s mouth, and Pidge just laughed. 

“Oooh, Allura has a crush,” Keith teased, and Allura narrowed her eyes. 

“You’re one to talk, Keithy boy,” she said, grinning, and Keith’s face went red immediately. 

“You have a crush?” Lance asked, and Keith covered his face with his hands. 

“No, I do not.” 

“Who is it?” Lance asked, and Keith looked at him, expecting to see a smirk. Lance’s face, however, was only somber and slightly confused. 

“Nobody!” Keith said, probably too loud, and then he was saved by Hunk, Shiro, and Matt walking through the door to the diner. Lance gave Keith one last look, and then he was smiling again and waving hello to the boys. Hunk sat down next to Lance, which pushed Keith against the wall and Lance against Keith, which was not ideal. Keith had to get a grip. He couldn’t lose his shit everytime he and Lance barely  _ touched _ . 

Shiro and Matt sat in the booth behind them, but they turned around to still be included in the conversation. Lance couldn’t help but zone the voices out, and wonder who Keith had a crush on. Was it somebody from the gym? Lance had seen Keith chatting with Rolo, another regular. Maybe it was him? Maybe it was someone else? Lance worried his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“Lance.” 

“What?”

“Here’s your food,” Allura said, handing him his plate from across the table.

“Oh, thanks,” Lance replied. The group ate happily and Lance tried to pull himself from his thoughts. Keith laughed loudly next to him at something that Hunk said, and Lance watched how open and bright Keith’s smile was. Lance put his head in his hands. He was  _ so  _ fucked. 

Keith was at the gym lifting weights when Shiro walked in. Keith didn’t stop his bicep curls, but he nodded a hello. Shiro grabbed a few weights and moved next to him.

“So.”

“So?”  
“You need to tell Lance.”

“Shiro, I am not having this conversation.”  
“Why won’t you tell him? What are you afraid of?”  
“Stop, Shiro.”  
“Rejection? C’mon Keith, you’re not that stupid. You have to have noticed that he likes you back.

“Shiro, please. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, or complicate things. Plus, Lance flirts with so many people. It doesn’t mean he likes me.”

“Lately, it seems like Lance is only flirting with  _ you _ .”

Keith placed his weights back on the rack and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not telling him,” he said. Shiro sighed. 

` “Just think about it, then. Tell me you’ll think about it. I wanna see both of you happy.”

“But I’m happy being his friend. I get to see him, and talk to him, and laugh with him. Sure, I don’t get to kiss him, or fall asleep every night with his fucking head on my fucking chest, and yeah, I maybe really wish I could, but it’s  _ fine _ , Shiro. I promise.”

“Just think about it,” Shiro said again, and Keith just rolled his eyes again and walked out of the weight room. 

“Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!” Lance and Hunk chanted, walking around the living room in their apartment. Keith and Shay, who were seated on the couches, shared a look of amusement. 

“It’s an Avengers night, I think,” Hunk concluded, and Lance agreed.

“Sounds good to me,” Keith said, and Shay nodded. Keith had only met Shay a few minutes ago, but he liked her immediately. She was kind, and quiet, but she had a sharp sense of humor and Keith thought she was great. Also, her and Hunk got along super well and they were super cute together. Keith smiled as Hunk sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. Shay pressed a kiss to Hunk’s cheek, and Lance chuckled as he sat down next to Keith. 

“They’re so in love,” Lance whispered, and Keith nodded. 

“It’s cute,” Keith said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

The movie, though they payed attention for a moment, faded into the background as a debate sprung up. 

“You have  _ got  _ to be joking. Tony is obviously the best character.”

“He’s a dick, Keith!”

“He’s  _ funny _ , Lance. Steve is boring. He’s too nice.” 

“That is  _ not  _ true. He has such an important character development in the later movies where you see him become a hardened, intense warrior. Just because he has morals does not make him boring!” 

“Tony has morals!”

“Tony is greedy. Tony isn’t a good man.”

“Oh my god. Can we please focus on the movie?” Hunk interjected, and Shay nodded. 

“This is more important than the movie, Hunk,” Lance said, and Hunk rolled his eyes.

“This is  _ about  _ the movie, you nerd. C’mon, guys.” 

“Fine,” the two said, and quieted down. They still shot heated glares at each other every time their favorite character came on the screen, though. 

When the movie ended, Lance jumped up from the couch. 

“Let’s do facials!” 

“I need to take Shay home,” Hunk said, and Shay shrugged. 

“I’ve got an early shift in the morning,” she said.

“Sorry, Lance. I’ll be back,” Hunk said, and they grabbed their coats and walked out the door. 

“Do you wanna do face masks?” Lance asked Keith, and he nodded.

“Sure, I guess? I’ve never done one, though.”  
“Never done a facemask? Dude, they’re so cleansing. I love them.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” Keith said, and followed Lance into the bathroom. Keith knew Lance was all for skincare, but he wasn’t expecting to see a cabinet  _ full _ of bottles with words like  _ exfoliating  _ and  _ fresh _ and  _ moisturizing _ . Lance grabbed one bottle, a charcoal face mask, and placed it on the counter. 

“Put your hair back, so it doesn’t get in the mask,” Lance said, and Keith did as he was told. Lance avoided thinking about how hot Keith was in a ponytail.

“Okay, put some in your hand, and rub it all over your face. Avoid eyes, obviously.”

“Actually Lance, I was thinking about pouring the whole bottle into my eyes.”

“Shut up, Keith,” Lance said, but he was laughing. Once they had the masks on, Keith jumped onto the bathroom counter to sit.

“How long do we leave them on?”  
“Ten to fifteen minutes,” Lance replied. “Your skin will feel fucking good after.”

Ten to fifteen minutes passed, and then they peeled off the masks. Keith mumbled a few choice words as the mask pulled on his skin.

“This fucking hurts,” Keith said, and Lance laughed.

“Beauty is pain, babe.” 

“Did you just call me babe?”

“It’s part of the joke,” Lance said, but his cheeks were slightly pink. Keith touched his hands to his face, and was actually surprised to find his skin very soft.

“Woah, these actually work,” he said, and Lance gasped in fake offense. 

“You doubted my methods?” 

“Well, obviously not, I’ve seen how gorgeous your skin is so it obviously works.”

“Did you just call my skin gorgeous?” Lance asked, and Keith blushed. 

“Let’s pretend I didn’t, for the sake of your ego,” Keith said, and Lance rolled his eyes. Then, he moved closer to Keith, who was still sitting on the counter, and touched his face lightly. 

“It is soft,” Lance said, probably too quietly. Keith gulped. Lance was practically between his legs, and they were both quiet. Lance could probably hear Keith’s heartbeat. 

“Did you doubt your own methods?” Keith said, managing to smirk and keep his voice barely even.

“Not at all,” Lance said, and then there was a moment of quiet, and then there was a longer moment of more quiet. Neither of them moved. Keith thought about what Shiro had told him earlier.

“Lance, I--” Keith started, but then he was interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening. Lance jumped back from Keith, who closed his eyes for a moment before getting down from the counter. They had forgotten about Hunk.

“Hey, guys. How’d the facials go?” 

“Great. Keith’s skin is as soft as ever,” Lance replied, his face still warm, and Hunk chuckled. 

“Lance is too good at skincare.”  
“I’ve noticed,” was all Keith could say. Hunk yawned, and then moved toward his bedroom.

“I’m tired, guys. I gotta crash. See ya later?”

“Goodnight, Hunk,” Lance said, and Keith waved a goodbye. Hunk shut the bedroom door, and neither of the boys spoke. 

“Uh, maybe I should get home. I have work in the morning,” Keith said, quiet, and Lance nodded. 

“I’ll walk you down to your bike,” he said, and they left the apartment together. The ride down the elevator was quiet, and the walk to the parking lot was quiet, and Lance wanted to speak and Keith wanted to speak but they were worried, worried about what they would say. 

They approached Keith’s bike. Lance looked at his hands, and Keith looked at Lance. 

“Listen, Lance--” Keith started, but again he was interrupted. This time not by Hunk, but by Lance lunging forward and pressing his lips to Keith’s. It was quick, and Keith didn’t have enough time to react before Lance pulled away. 

“Keith, I like you. Like, really like you. I know Allura was saying you had a crush so if you like someone else then it’s fine, we can just be friends, but I just needed to tell--” Lance was shut up by Keith pressing their lips together again. This time, the kiss was longer, and deeper, and Keith could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as he brushed them through Lance’s hair. 

_ Holy shit _ was the only thought flying through Lance’s mind. That, and  _ Keith Keith Keith _ .

For a moment, Keith broke the kiss. 

“I have a crush on  _ you,  _ idiot. That’s who Allura was talking about.”

“Oh,” was all Lance could say, breathing slightly labored. 

Keith replied by kissing him again. And again, and again. 

 

The next day, Keith was at work when Lance walked in the door, making the bell above it ring. Keith turned around with a smile. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith said, and Lance smiled back at him.

“How’s work going, Keithy boy?” Lance asked, jumping up to sit on the counter at the front desk. 

“Don’t call me that, and it’s fine. Slow, though.” 

“So, I wouldn’t be bugging you if I hung around?” 

“I guess not,” Keith said, and then turned his back to continue stacking the books onto the shelves. It took Lance about 4 seconds to get bored. 

“Keith. Keith, c’mere.”

“Lance, I still have to do work.” 

“Just for a second,” Lance said, a smile on his face, so Keith walked over to where he sat on the counter. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Then another, then another. Keith threaded his hands through Lance’s hair. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to this. 

Lance hummed happily under Keith’s fingers.  _ God _ , he thought.  _ He could get used to this. _

“Hey,” Lance said, breaking the kiss. Keith leaned back to look at him, though Lance’s arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. “Let’s go on a date.” 

“A date?”

“Yeah, stupid. A date. Dinner, talking, making out.” 

“I know what a date is, Lance.” 

“Perfect, then let’s go.” 

“Right now? Lance, I have to work.”

“No, later tonight. We can go to the diner.” 

“You wanna get teased by literally all of our friends by going on a date where they all hang out?” 

“I don’t care if they tease us,” Lance said, and Keith chuckled. 

“Fine, okay, we can go to the diner. I bet you’ll regret it immediately, but okay,” Keith said, and Lance grinned before pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Keith blushed, and turned around back to his books. 

“I’m so fucking happy I texted the wrong number.”

“Me too, Lance. Me fucking too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoOOo it's done! i hope ya'll enjoyed it!!! leave a comment if you possibly maybe would be interested in a third part i dunno. i doubt I would write one but at the same time, if more people wanna read a third part about them like, going on dates, and doing slightly more nsfw stuff i dunno. lemme know, and it might be a possibility hahahahhhahahaha ok bye


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the first time i've written smut. but i did it. i love keith and lance so much. this will be the last chapter, I think. thanks so much for all the support and comments i've gotten!

_ This was stupid. Stupid, stupid stupid, stupid stupid stupid-- _

“Hey Lance!” Hunk called from the kitchen, and Lance nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Yeah?” Lance yelled back, trying to get control of his erratic heartbeat.  _ He should not be this nervous.  _

“Keith is here!”

“Shit,” Lance said under his breath, straightening his shirt in front of his mirror. He was wearing a button down, light pink, with dark jeans. He thought he looked nice. Hunk had agreed. He just hoped Keith thought so.  _ I should  _ not  _ be this nervous,  _ Lance thought. _ It’s just Keith. Sure, it’s our first date, but we’ve kissed and been friends for a while.  _ But he was still freaking out.  _ Stupid, stupid.  _ He took a deep breath, and then stepped out of his bedroom into the living room, where Keith stood.

He was wearing a dark shirt, darker jeans, and a jean jacket. Lance thought he looked gorgeous. 

“Woah,” Lance said, and Keith smirked. 

“You look good, Lance,” Keith said, and Lance smiled. “Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah,” Lance said, and then grabbed his jacket. “Bye, Hunk!” He yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

“You two kids have fun now!” Hunk shouted in a high-pitched voice, and Keith laughed. 

“I’ll make sure to have him home by ten!” he said, and Lance was very sure that would not be the case. 

“C’mon, nerd,” Lance said, and dragged Keith out the door. 

 

They went to the diner. Allura grinned at them as they walked in the door, Keith holding it open for Lance as Lance shot Allura finger guns. Coran waved from the kitchen, giving Lance a wink. Keith laughed and grabbed Lance’s arm, and smiled as Lance’s face blushed pink.

Allura led them to their table and handed them their menus, but not before she lectured Keith and Lance about using protection.

“God,  _ mom,  _ stop,” Lance groaned. Keith just smirked. Allura giggled as she walked away. 

Keith had worried that maybe the date would have been awkward, or quiet, or something terrible. He was wildly incorrect. Lance was Lance, which is to say, loud and obnoxious and charming, and Keith was Keith, smirking and laughing and rolling his eyes. They ate burgers, talked, laughed, and Keith shook his head at himself. He should have known that this was Lance, and they were  _ them,  _ and things were good. 

Lance paid for dinner, after much arguing. 

“You can pay next time, MulletHead.” 

“Jesus, will you ever let the mullet thing go?”

“Nope. Never,” Lance said, and Keith rolled his eyes will a smile, because there would be another date. With Lance. This was a thing that was a part of his life now. 

“Ready, Keith?” Lance said, standing up and holding out his hand to Keith. Keith took his hand and they walked out of the diner, holding hands, and they kept holding hands until they reached Keith’s bike. 

“Back to my place?” Keith asked, holding a helmet out to Lance, who took it and placed it on his head.

“Are you trying to make a move, Kogane?” 

“Do you want me to?” Keith asked, light as Lance climbed onto the bike and wrapped his arms around Keith’s body. 

“You know I do,” Lance said, low in Keith’s ear, and Keith didn’t think he’d ever driven home faster. 

 

Keith’s lips were on Lance’s as soon as the door to the apartment slammed shut. It was this: Lance’s shoulder blades against the door and Keith’s mouth on Lance’s neck and Keith’s knee between Lance’s legs. It was also this: Keith’s breathing and Lance’s moans and Keith’s growing dick against Lance’s. 

“Keith,” Lance said with closed eyes. 

“Hm,” Keith mumbled, his mouth still on Lance’s neck and his fingers at his collar, unbuttoning Lance’s pink shirt as fast as his shaking hands could manage. 

“Bedroom,” Lance said, urgent, and Keith hummed in agreement. He pulled Lance away from the door and dragged him across the living room and into Keith’s bedroom. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Keith said, gesturing to the scattered clothes and blankets, and Lance laughed. 

“I could not give two shits about what your room looks like right now. All I’m looking at is you,” Lance said, sitting on the bed. Keith smirked and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. 

“You’re such a flirt.” 

“You’re the one in my lap.”  
Keith shut Lance up by kissing him, and continuing to unbutton his shirt. Lance shrugged it off, adding it to the piles of clothes on the floor, and gestured to Keith’s shirt, and jacket, still on him.

“Your turn, babe,” Lance said, and Keith shucked his jacket to the floor and ripped off his shirt. Lance pressed his mouth to Keith’s chest, sucking kisses and light hickeys along his collarbone and around his throat. Keith let out a gasp as Lance took one of his nipples into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith said.

“That’s the plan, I hope,” Lance replied, lifting his mouth from Keith’s nipple only to return it a second later. Lance could feel Keith’s erection against his, and it was diving him crazy. Keith seemed to notice, and slowly grinded down on Lance, who let out a gasp. Keith continued to move, grinding and coaxing moans out of Lance. 

“I think,” Keith breathed, pressing Lance’s shoulders down onto the bed, “that your pants need to come off. Right now.”

“I think you’re right,” Lance replied, and watched with hooded eyes as Keith unbuttoned his pants. Keith sat up to allow Lance to pull his pants off and toss them to the floor, and then Keith followed suit. Now pantless, Keith climbed back onto Lance and pressed their cocks together, only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them.

“Fuck,” Lance said, lifting his hips in search of friction. Keith’s eyes were dark and soft, and his hands moved down Lance’s body to the waistband of his underwear. 

“Is this okay?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded vigorously. 

“Yes, please, god,  _ touch me _ ,” Lance said, and Keith complied. Sliding down Lance’s underwear, Keith pulled his hard cock out of his boxers. Slowly, Keith began to move his hand up and down, after spitting on Lance’s dick to provide some lubricant. Lance moaned, over and over, as Keith’s fist pumped over his cock, flushed and pink.

“Beautiful, you’re beautiful,” Keith said, low and sweet. 

“Keith,” was all Lance could say. Lance reached out to Keith’s dick, and Keith allowed him to pull him out of his own underwear. While Keith continued to jerk Lance off, Lance slowly placed his mouth around Keith’s cock. Keith let out a moan as Lance let his tongue wrap about Keith, twirling around the head and producing a trail of spit from his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Keith said, and Lance bobbed his head in agreement. It was this: Their breaths mixing as they slowly made their way toward ecstasy. 

“Lance, Lance, I’m--” Keith said, fragmented, and Lance understood. His throat opened as Keith came in his mouth, salty and warm and Lance lost it as he came too, all over his own chest and Keith’s hand, still wrapped around his cock. They rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms together, and then Keith flopped onto the bed next to Lance, both of them breathing hard. 

“Holy shit,” Keith said again.

“You’re right,” Lance said, and Keith laughed. Eyes drooping, Keith laid an arm across Lance’s chest and they both fell asleep to the pattern of the other’s breath. 

 

In the morning, when the sun was shining through the windows onto Lance’s bare chest, Keith couldn’t help but press a kiss to his cheek. Lance stirred, and gave Keith a soft smile, and Keith pressed his face into the pillow to try and hide his ridiculously wide smile. 

They brushed their teeth, showered, and Keith made breakfast for them both. Sometime in the late afternoon, Lance finally made his way back into his own apartment, after slowly kissing Keith goodbye outside the door. When Hunk saw the lovestruck look on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to make a comment about how Lance had missed his “curfew” by nearly 18 hours. 

“How was your date?” Hunk asked instead, and Lance grinned. 

“Really good, Hunk. Really fucking good.” 


End file.
